Father of Mine
by Ranguvar27
Summary: After many years, Alannah's father has returned in an effort to make amends. But Alannah is not sure she wants to reconcile with him. Can Stayne convince her to forgive the man who abandoned her?
1. Chapter 1 An Unexpected Visitor

Father of Mine

_**Disclaimer-Not mine, don't sue. **_

Chapter One an Unexpected Visitor

Mirana glared imperiously at the man that stood before her throne. He was in his late sixties, with graying black hair, faded green eyes, and he wrung hands that were callused and scarred from years of hard labor. He was wearing clothes that had once been fashionable and well-cut, but now they were faded from the sun and patched haphazardly. He had the air of a seaman, and Mirana frowned as he began to speak.

"Majesty, all I want to know is the whereabouts of Alannah Sullivan. I have asked several people on my way to your palace, and the most I could get out of anyone was that she is living here at Marmoreal. I have travelled many days to see her. Please, could you tell me if she is here? If you are worried about my intentions, I swear by Time that they are nothing but honorable. I simply wish to see her, and to speak to her. So please, is she here?"

Mirana nodded. "She is, but it is likely that she will be extremely unwilling to speak to you. I know I would if I were in her shoes. You haven't exactly been a constant presence in her life, after all."

The man frowned in thought, and then brightened up. "Could you just have one of your servants tell her that there is someone who has travelled a long way to see her and speak to her? That way, she'll come if only to find out whom it is."

Mirana sighed. "I suppose that could work. Let's see, this time of day she's usually in the gardens replenishing her stores." She glided over to the door, and called for a servant. When one arrived, she gave him the order to find Alannah and bring her to the throne room. "But don't tell her anything beyond what I told you. Is that understood?"

The servant bowed deeply, then left for the gardens, and Mirana returned to her throne. "Now all we can do is wait. Alannah should be along soon enough."

The man nodded, and then looked at Mirana, puzzled. "What did you mean by replenishing her stores?"

Mirana smiled. "Her herbal stores. Alannah is the Royal Court Healer, and she is one of the most singularly gifted Healers this Court has ever seen. She has saved numerous lives with her knowledge of potions."

"That is an unprecedented honor, Majesty. When your parents were on the throne, it would have been unheard of."

Alannah sang softly to herself as she gathered the herbs into her basket. She was planning on brewing another healing draught, and she also wanted to make a few more passion potions-the one that she had brewed was beginning to lose its potency. The night before, Stayne had ruefully remarked that he was only able to last for an hour. When Alannah had breathlessly pointed out that he had been quite energetic for the whole hour, he had laughingly acknowledged the truth of the statement, but had still pleaded with her to make a new potion. She had refused at first, and he resorted to tickling her until she agreed to gather the ingredients needed. He lay back in triumph, and she responded by smacking him with her pillow before settling back to sleep.

The next morning, she woke early to go into the gardens and replenish her stores, only to find Katarina awake and sitting at the breakfast table. "Morning, Momma!"

Alannah walked over and kissed her on the forehead. "Morning, sweetheart. You want me to make you some breakfast before I go into the gardens?'

Katarina nodded. "Momma, when will I be old enough to make potions?"

Alannah reached up into the cold cupboard, pulled out the eggs, then looked at Katarina in slight surprise. "I didn't know you wanted to learn how to make potions. But if you want to learn, I suppose you're old enough now."

Katarina gulped. "Well, I don't really want to know, but…"

"But what, honey? Why ask me if you don't want to know?"

Katarina looked at Alannah, tears in her eyes. "Because you're really good at it, and I thought maybe if I knew how to do it, I could be as important as you are, and have lots of people look up to and admire me. I can't do anything." At that, she burst into tears.

Alannah walked over and knelt next to her. "Katarina, darling, you do not have to learn potion brewing to be important, and there are many things you are capable of doing. You are turning out to be a truly talented artist. I saw the picture of the Bandersnatch that you drew, and it is excellent. I know that's something you enjoy doing, right? And you also are quite the good big sister. Michael adores you, and I know you feel the same about him. And you know what, darling? You don't need to be admired by the masses to be important. You are admired, and loved deeply, by many people already. So dry those pretty green eyes, little one. I am good at brewing potions, but I could not draw like you could. We all have different talents." She kissed Katarina's forehead. "Now, do you want raspberry or strawberry tarts?"

"Strawberry, please, Momma." Katarina smiled. Her Momma was right, she thought. She was good at drawing. "Momma?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I still want to learn how to brew a changing potion."

Alannah frowned. "That's a very complicated potion. Why that one?"

Katarina grinned wickedly, and Alannah laughed at how much she looked like her Daddy in that moment. "I want to turn the stable boy into a donkey. He's always making fun of me, and he pushed Arianna down yesterday. He's a mean boy."

"Who's a mean boy?" Stayne came into the room, Michael in his arms. "Katarina, who's a mean boy?"

"The stable boy, Daddy. I want Momma to teach me how to make a changing potion so I can turn him into a donkey."

Stayne laughed. "That's a worthy endeavor, honey, but I'm not sure it's a good idea. His mommy and daddy might be a bit upset with you if you turned their only child into a donkey. So why don't you think of another way?"

Katarina pouted. "Alright. Momma, are the tarts almost ready? I'm hungry."

Alannah grinned and pulled the tarts out of the oven. "They are ready. Ilosivic, if you and Michael could please sit, I will serve breakfast."

After breakfast, Stayne had agreed to watch Michael and Katarina while Alannah went herb gathering. She was nearly finished when she noticed a servant heading for her. "Lady Alannah, Queen Mirana requests that you come to the throne room right away. There is someone there who has travelled many miles to see you."

Alannah frowned. "Did this mysterious visitor give a name or reason for wanting to see me?"

The servant shook his head. "No, My Lady, but both he and Queen Mirana were quite insistent that you come."

"Very well. Let me take these herbs back home, and then I will do as Her Majesty asks."

"Of course, My Lady."

Stayne looked up as Alannah walked into the cottage, recognizing from her body language that she was preoccupied. "What's on your mind, love?"

She set the basket of herbs on the table, and frowned at him. "There's someone here to see me. I don't know who, though. The servant could only tell me that whoever it is has travelled a long way."

"Where is this person?"

Alannah sighed. "The throne room, so I'm pretty sure his intentions are honorable. If they were not, he would not have announced his presence to Mirana. So you don't have to worry about me. I'll go and see who it is."

Stayne walked over and kissed her on the crown of her head. "Good luck. You know where to find me if you need me."

Alannah hesitated in front of the door to the throne room, her mind racing. Who was this mysterious visitor? What did he want, and why was he asking for her? She took a deep breath to fortify herself, and knocked firmly on the door. "Come in", called Mirana, and Alannah walked in. At first, she didn't notice the man, as he was standing quietly against the wall.

"Mirana, you sent for me?"

Mirana nodded, and Alannah noticed that she seemed slightly nervous. "I did. There's someone here who wants to see you, and I was afraid that if I told you who it was, you would refuse to see him."

Alannah frowned. "Why, who is it?"

Mirana said nothing, but instead pointed towards the wall. Alannah turned, and her eyes widened in shock.

The man smiled hesitantly at her. "Hello Alannah."

Alannah took a deep breath, and then spoke as calmly as she could.

"Hello, Father."


	2. Chapter 2 Shock And Anger

Father of Mine

Chapter Two Shock and Anger

Alannah stared in flabbergasted shock and anger at her father. He hadn't changed much; she thought-apart from a few gray hairs, and slightly faded eyes, he looked the same as he had when she had last seen him when she was eight years old. He also had a few more wrinkles, and Alannah realized that he must be in his sixties. She couldn't speak for shock, and Lord Sullivan finally broke the awkward silence.

"Alannah, I…I don't know what to say. All I ask is that you at least let me try to present my case to you." He smiled softly. "You look so like your mother did at this age. It's like looking back into the past."

Alannah gawped at him. "Present your case? You want to present your reasons for abandoning your only daughter? You want to give excuses for driving Momma into Madness? You want to try and justify the years of pain and heartache that you put both of us through? You are unbelievable! You show up here after years of my not knowing if you are dead or alive, and quite frankly not giving a damn either way! You guddlers scut, slurking urpal slackush scrum, barlom muck egg brimni!" She screamed at him, then turned and ran out of the throne room, slamming the door hard behind her.

Lord Sullivan smiled sadly. "I expected that. Majesty, perhaps it would be better if I returned to my ship. My daughter clearly has no interest in reconciling with me."

Mirana shook her head. "She needs time to process your return. Give her time, Lord Sullivan. In the mean time, I will have one of my servants show you a room where you can rest."

Lord Sullivan bowed. "Thank you, Majesty."

Stayne was sitting on the couch when the cottage door slammed open and Alannah came storming in, eyes red with rage. She was cursing a blue streak, and in the jumble of Outlandish Stayne caught the occasional snarl of English.

"That slurking bastard guddlers scut damnable cowardly urpal arse!" She slammed the cottage door, and Stayne watched in bemusement as she paced up and down, cursing and snarling.

"Alannah, what in Time is the matter with you?" Stayne asked, startled, and she took a deep breath and answered in a voice dripping with barely suppressed rage.

"Guess who the mysterious visitor was?" Stayne shrugged, and Alannah replied acidly, "My father. Isn't that unbelievable? After years of abandonment, years of heartache, years of watching Momma fall deeper into Madness because of what he did, years of feeling as though I did something wrong to make him leave us all alone, he has the audacity to come here and expect me to just accept him back into my life! He even tried to give me some pathetic excuse as to why he has suddenly returned. I can't believe him!"

Stayne sighed in shock. "Love, I don't blame you for being furious, but did you let him tell you the reason why he's here, or did you just storm out of the throne room?" She turned and glared at him, and he nodded. "That's what I thought. Alannah, I love you, but there are times you let your temper get the better of you. Now, I'm not going to tell you to go seek him out right away. Give yourself some time to calm down and think-and if after a day or so you're still unwilling to at least listen to him, then I'm sure Mirana can send him away. If you like, I could go and speak to him now."

She sank down onto the couch, sighing deeply. "No, that's alright. Its just-it's a lot to take in. The last time I saw him I was eight. He would sometimes write letters after he left us, but they tapered off, and by the time I was twenty, they had stopped all together. I knew long before that he was never coming back, that whatever he was doing was more important than his wife and daughter, and I began to view the letters as being from a stranger, someone that Momma and I had met a long time ago. I thought that if I did that, it would make his abandonment ache less. But it didn't. Nothing did. Finally, I just stopped giving a damn about him. I cast him out of my thoughts completely, thinking that I had finally rid myself of him! But now!" She looked over at Stayne, a hopeless expression on her face. "What am I supposed to do? Say, 'Oh, Daidi, that's perfectly acceptable that you left all those years ago. I forgive you for leaving a gap in my life that has not ever truly been filled. I'm sure that whatever reasons you had are justified and understandable. Please allow me to welcome you back into my life with open arms." She snorted. "Not a bloody chance in Hell. I can't forgive what he did to me, and I want nothing to do with him!"

Stayne pulled her into her arms, and she shuddered against him, tears close to the surface. He stroked her back, and she gulped, and then began sobbing in rage and confusion. "Alannah, I wish I could tell you what to do. But as I said before, give yourself a day to think about what you truly want to do. Alright?"

Alannah sighed in resignation. "Fine. But don't expect me to suddenly forgive him for everything he's done."

Stayne shook his head. "I wouldn't expect that, and I have the feeling your father wouldn't either. But I think if you just agree to listen to him that will be enough. After all, if he had truly wanted to be out of your life forever, he would not have come here searching for you."

She sighed. "True, but why now? He could have come back at any time. Why come back now? He doesn't even know that Momma is dead."

Stayne frowned. "Who knows, love? Who knows? Alannah, what sort of father was he?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled.

"Before he…left, what sort of father was he? Was he good, bad, absent?"

Alannah gave a half smile. "He was….adequate. He paid attention to me and Momma, and he could tell the most marvelous stories, but he never really showed either of us much affection. He wasn't cold, just…distant. But he was a good provider, and he never would hesitate to tell me a story when I asked for one. He loved both of us, I know he did, but he never wore his emotions on his sleeve. But he loved the sea and his ships even more, and eventually they became more important. I still remember the letter that Momma received from him telling her that he was never returning…"

_Lady Sullivan stared at the letter in her hands, trembling in shock and grief. A messenger had delivered it minutes ago, and she had been thrilled upon recognizing her husband's seal. Eagerly she had torn it open, only to be confronted with the most heart breaking letter she had ever read in her life. _

_**My dear Jessicah: **_

_**It is very difficult for me to write this letter, but I cannot in good conscience leave without some attempt at explanations. I now realize that I would be most unhappy if I did not write and tell you my reasons for leaving. But believe me when I say that it has nothing to do with either you or our daughter. **_

_**As you know, a few years ago I crossed the Crimson Sea to trade with the inhabitants in the Outlands. While on the voyage, I fell in love with the freedom that the sea offered me. I came to realize that being forced to return to a normal, stagnant life on land would be the equivalent of being imprisoned. I love you, my darling, but even you would not be able to match the siren song of the sea that calls and compels me. I would be most miserable at home, and I feel the best thing I can do is simply excise myself from that life completely. **_

_**I do not want you to pine for me, and if the opportunity comes for you to remarry, know that you have my full blessing. It may be wise to tell our friends that I have been lost at sea. That way, you will not invite any scandal should you find someone new. **_

_**Tell Alannah that I will always have a place in my heart for her, and that I hope she can someday forgive me for what I have done. **_

_**Love (Now and always), **_

_**Elias. **_

_Lady Sullivan collapsed to the floor, sobbing loudly. Alannah heard her, and came running. _

"_Momma, what's the matter?" _

_She looked up at her eight year old daughter, and smiled bravely through her tears. "Nothing, lovey. I just got a letter from your Daddy, that's all. He's….he's going to be away for a bit longer than I expected, that's all. It's nothing for you to be worried about. Now, why don't we go and have tea?" _

_Alannah frowned. "Are you sure, Momma?" Lady Sullivan nodded, and Alannah smiled. "Alright." _

Alannah sighed, leaning against Stayne. "I found the letter two days later. I remember crying, and Momma trying her best to explain why Daidi had decided to abandon us so callously. But she couldn't, and shortly after she began to descend into Madness. I cursed my father for that." She laughed harshly. "And now he's back in my life. This is the last thing I expected when I woke up this morning."

Stayne chuckled. "I can imagine."

Alannah huffed a strand of hair out of her face, and sighed in resignation. "I think maybe tomorrow I'll go and talk to him. Right now, my emotions are a bit too turbulent. I'm still in shock, and I'm also rather angry at him. Also, it's pouring down rain."

Stayne looked out the window, and laughed. Sure enough, rain was cascading down. "I agree, wait until morning. You'll be a bit calmer, and you won't have to worry about catching a cold."

In his room in Marmoreal, Elias Sullivan watched the rain pouring down, and frowned in thought.

'I hope my daughter is willing to listen to me, and I hope I can at least mend the large hole I left in her life.'

He walked over to his trunk, and pulled out a wrapped object, turning it over in his hands. He hoped she would enjoy the gift he had made for her.

But more than that, he hoped she would be willing to reconcile with him.


	3. Chapter 3 Confrontation and Conversation

Father of Mine

Chapter Three Confrontation and Conversation

The next morning, Alannah woke up with a distinct feeling of nervousness. She knew that sooner or later she was going to have to put on a brave front and face her father, and she prayed that she would be able to speak to him without succumbing to the urge to slap him senseless. She had spent a restless night, mind racing with what she was going to say when she saw him again. Stayne had finally managed to calm her down, but she was still extremely nervous.

Stayne sat at the table, watching in slight bemusement as Alannah paced up and down the kitchen, muttering under her breath and wringing her hands. As she came near him, he reached out his arm and pulled her down into his lap, gazing into her eyes.

"Love, you are going to make yourself sick if you keep worrying. Calm down, and have some breakfast, then go to the palace and talk to your father. Alright?"

Alannah took a deep breath. "You're right. Breakfast would be a good idea. What should I make? Tarts, scones, cakes, pancakes, muffins, red raspberry blintzes, scrambled eggs, poached eggs, boiled eggs, fried eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, tea, coffee…"

"Alannah! Why don't I make breakfast?" Stayne asked, stroking her cheek. "I'll make some eggs and toast, how does that sound?"

Alannah blushed in slight shame, and then laughed. "That sounds perfect, Ilosivic. I guess I'm more nervous than I thought." She slid off Stayne's lap, and then looked at him, grinning mischievously. "You do know how to cook eggs, right?"

Stayne glared at her. "Yes, love. I know how to cook eggs. Go sit, and I'll bring your breakfast out to you when it's finished. And if you do happen to hear cursing and smell smoke, just ignore it."

Alannah giggled, and Stayne smirked at her before disappearing into the kitchen. She sighed, and sat at the table, half listening as Stayne muttered to himself as he gathered pots and eggs together. "Salt, no pepper, lightly scrambled, cheesy, firm, and toast with raspberry jam."

Alannah giggled to herself, and then spoke to the air. "Am I really that predictable?"

Stayne peeked round the corner, and nodded. "When it comes to breakfast? Yes. Now, how many spoonfuls of honey do you want in your tea?"

"Two, please."

Stayne saluted. "Two spoonfuls it is, Milady. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make sure I don't burn your eggs." He ducked back into the kitchen, and emerged moments later with a plate full of eggs and toast. "Your breakfast, Milady. I hope you find it edible."

Alannah giggled, and kissed his cheek. "I'm sure it will be just fine. Aren't you having any?"

Stayne shook his head, setting her mug next to her. "I'm not hungry yet. But don't worry, I promise to make myself something later. And before you ask, I'll feed the children when they wake up. So once you finish eating, you can go and talk to your father."

Alannah frowned, and began to eat slower. Stayne glared at her. "You can't put it off forever, Alannah. I know you are furious with him, and you were quite adamant last night that you wanted nothing to do with him. But then you changed your mind and decided that you were going to speak to him today. Now you're trying to change your mind once again. Alannah, I know you're scared, and mad, but for Time's sake swallow your damn pride and go speak to him!"

Alannah gaped at him in shock. He sighed. "I'm sorry, love. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. But you know I'm right. Go talk to him."

She nodded, and smiled at him. "You know me so well, don't you?" Stayne nodded, grinning, and Alannah rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. "Braggart."

Stayne laughed. "Will you go and speak to him?" Alannah sighed in pretend annoyance, and nodded. "Good. Eat your eggs, they'll get cold."

Alannah dug into her eggs, and had nearly finished when a knock came on the cottage door. Stayne went to answer it, gazing at the servant that stood in the door. "Yes?"

"Her Majesty wishes for the Lady Alannah to come to her chambers as soon as she can. Her father will be waiting there to speak to her."

Stayne nodded. "Thank you. I'll make sure Alannah gets the message."

Alannah spoke up from the table. "I got it, thank you love. Tell Her Majesty that I will be along as soon as I finish breakfast, and get dressed."

The servant nodded, and left. Stayne looked over at Alannah. "Good for you, love. Do you want me to find you a dress, or can you manage that on your own?"

Alannah glared at him. "No, I can find a dress for myself." She sighed deeply. "I'm still pretty nervous, Ilosivic. So I'm sorry if I've been snappish. Forgive me?"

Stayne walked over and pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply. "Always, love. Now, hurry up and get dressed. I'll hold down the fort while you're gone."

Alannah laughed. "Thank you, love."

Ten minutes later, she stood in front of the door to Mirana's private chambers, her mind and heart racing. She bit her lip, warring with her emotions, and finally gathered her courage, knocking firmly on the door.

"Come in!" came the cry, and she hesitantly opened the door, walking slowly into the room. Lord Sullivan was sitting on the couch, reading a thick, leather bound book with an expression of shock, surprise, and pride on his face. Mirana was at her desk, and she looked up as Alannah walked in. "Alannah, thank you for coming. I will leave you two alone now. Good luck."

She glided out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind her, and Alannah felt her nervousness close around her. She looked over at her father. "Ummm….Hello."

He looked up at her, shock and pride on his face. "Did you really slay the Boojum?"

She nodded. "I did." She smiled as she recognized the book in his hands.

Lord Sullivan shook his head in amazement. "The more I learn about you, the prouder I am. Mirana tells me you are Royal Court Healer as well. What other surprises do you have for me?"

Alannah grinned, and sat in a chair opposite him. "Do you know Ilosivic Stayne?"

Lord Sullivan looked thoughtful. "The Knave of Hearts, isn't he?" Alannah nodded, and he smiled. "I thought so. What about him?"

"He's my husband," Alannah stated with pride, and Lord Sullivan gaped at her.

"Really?" She nodded, and extended her hand, showing him her ring. He grinned. "How long have you been married, and what does Jessicah think of him? Do you have any children?"

Alannah sighed. "Eleven years, Momma….accepted him, and we have two children, a daughter named Katarina and a son named Michael. Katarina has the Sullivan eyes, and also our temper."

Lord Sullivan laughed. "Ah, the famous Sullivan temper." He looked at Alannah, a downcast expression on his face. "I don't know if your mother ever told you, but she wrote to me about what happened between you and Lord Maxwell. I wrote her, telling her that I believed you, but I could never work up the courage to post the letter." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a yellowed piece of paper, then handed it over to Alannah. "Here. You deserve to know the truth of why Maxwell became so obsessed with you."

Alannah carefully unfolded the aged letter.

_Jessicah: _

_Why are you so quick to dismiss anything Alannah says? From the letters I've been receiving from her, she seems like a singularly intelligent and truthful young woman, not given to flights of fancy. Now, she is mad, but she's an Underlander-we're meant to be mad. I know Lord Maxwell better than you, and believe me when I say I am positive that our daughter is telling the truth about being raped. But I must also blame myself for ever having let him know of Alannah's existence. If had not been for me, all of this might never had happened. _

_He had come to trade with me, and as usual he was bragging about all the places he had been, and the beautiful women he had…become acquainted with, and how each woman he met was even more beautiful than the next, and there was also no woman born that could resist him, and I'm ashamed to say I grew tired of his bragging, and angrily declared that I had a daughter that could rival the White Queen for beauty, and finished up by declaring that she would never submit to his so called charms. He refused to believe me, insisting that there was no woman born that could resist his charms. _

_What happened next still shames me. I offered him a wager. I told him that if he was able to successfully woo my daughter, I would give him a thousand pounds. But if he failed, he would have to pay me double that amount. He agreed, and the next day he left for Underland. Too late, I realized what I had done. I had been well in my cups the night before; otherwise I would never have made such a foolish wager. _

_Jessicah, I never thought that he would become as obsessed with her as he did. Every time I would see him, Alannah was the only thing he would talk about. I have to say, some of the talk alarmed me greatly, and I decided to gracefully bow out of the wager and simply pay him the thousand pounds. But before I could inform him of my decision, he disappeared-and I received your letter a few weeks later. _

_I can only hope that you can forgive me for what I have done. Tell Alannah that I am ashamed that she ever knew that evil man._

_Elias. _

Alannah gawped at her father, tears in her eyes. "You bet on me? Why?"

Elias sighed. "Because I was angry and because I and everyone else were growing tired of his constant bragging. I'm surprised Jessicah didn't toss him out of the house, to be honest."

Alannah wiped her eyes. "Daidi, Momma was Mad. She…after you left she began to descend into Madness, and she only recovered a few years ago."

Elias's eyes widened. "I did not know that! That would explain why she welcomed Maxwell. No doubt he charmed her. But would I be safe in guessing he was unable to charm you?"

Alannah laughed harshly. "Yes, and after my rape, I thought he had been lost in a storm on the Crimson Sea. But it turns out he wasn't as dead as I wished. He kidnapped me and locked me in a freezing cellar for three days. Ilosivic saved my life, and killed him. A few years later, his brother kidnapped me in revenge. I was only his prisoner for a few hours, but he was quite creative in his torture."

She extended her arm, showing Elias the faded scars. "I've had a difficult life, Daidi."

Elias sighed. "You certainly have, Alannah. But are you happy now?" She nodded, and he beamed. "That's what's important. Now, a few more questions. Where did you meet Ilosivic, and does Jessicah still reside at Sullivan Hall?"

Alannah bit her lip. "You didn't go by Sullivan Hall?"

Elias shook his head. "No, I came straight here."

"Oh. Well, I met Ilosivic at a Masquerade the Red Queen held. I had been invited to sing, and he caught my eye. Although, in all honesty, I didn't actually truly meet him until I saw him in the Outlands after he had been exiled. I unlocked his chains, and took him in."

Elias nodded. "And Jessicah does she still live at Sullivan Hall?"

Alannah wrung her hands, and shook her head. "No, she doesn't."

Elias frowned. "Then where does she live?"

Alannah took a deep breath, and looked sadly at him. "Daidi-Momma's dead."


	4. Chapter 4 Mourning For the Dead

Father of Mine

Chapter Four Mourning for the Dead

Elias gaped in disbelief at Alannah. She stared at her hands, then looked back up at him, and felt a stab of sympathy for him. He was doing his best to not break down crying, but his face twisted into an expression of pure grief.

"How…how did she die?" He asked, voice hitching with suppressed sobs. Alannah looked at him, a sad expression on her face.

"She got very sick, Daidi. I don't actually know what she had, but whatever it was weakened her considerably. But you'll be happy to know that we reconciled before she died."

Elias looked at his daughter angrily. "Aren't you supposed to be a great healer? You honestly expect me to believe that you had no idea that your mother was dying? If you had reconciled with her, why did you not use this vast knowledge of potions that I'm told you have to create a cure for her? Or did that not ever occur to you?"

Alannah glared at him, and answered just as hotly. "If Momma had reconciled with me earlier, or had been willing to reconcile with me earlier, then yes, I might have known about her illness, and been able to cure her! The last time I saw her was the day she died, and that was the same day we reconciled! I got my Momma back, only to lose her in the same day! So don't you dare tell me that I shirked in my duties as her daughter, and as Healer!"

She drew in a harsh breath, eyes red, and Elias gawped at her in surprise, and then smiled softly. "You seem to have inherited my mother's ability to change your eye color." Alannah looked at him in surprise, eyes back to green, and he chuckled. "No doubt you've wondered where the ability comes from. It can be either inherited or inflicted. If inherited, control is much greater, and usually there is only one color that the eyes can change to. Mother's eyes could turn bright blue. It skips a generation, which explains why you inherited it."

Alannah nodded in understanding. "And if inflicted, then there's no limit on color, right?"

Elias nodded. "Right, but I don't know anyone that's been inflicted."

Alannah smiled grimly. "I do." Her father looked at her, a questioning expression on his face. "Tarrant Hightopp, the Mad Hatter. He witnessed his Clan being slaughtered by the Jabberwock on Horrendevush Day, and it traumatized him. He's recovered thanks to Alice, but his eyes still betray his emotions."

Elias shook his head in amazement. "I missed a lot in my years at sea. Who is Alice?"

Alannah laughed. "Alice Kingsley, Our Champion. She first came here as a little girl, then came back as a young woman, and it was prophesied in the Oraculum that she would slay the Jabberwock and restore the Rule of Underland to Mirana. She didn't believe at first, but eventually she came to accept her destiny, slew the Jabberwock, and returned to Overland, only to return again when she discovered she missed Underland. She's married to Tarrant, and they have twins-a boy and girl. About a year ago, her sister Margaret fell down the Hole and she lives here now as well."

"I'd like to meet Alice and Tarrant as well-I knew of him, and his skills as a Hatter, but I've never actually met him. But first, where is Jessicah buried?"

Alannah smiled softly. "I'll take you to her grave. It's very beautiful. There are lots of flowers."

Elias smiled at her. "Thank you."

Alannah watched as her father crouched in front of her Momma's grave, silently tracing the words on the tombstone. He wiped his eyes, and spoke in a quiet voice.

"Jessicah, my love, I am so sorry that I did not return sooner. Perhaps then I could have been able to spend your last days with you. I was a fool for ever leaving you, my darling wife. I thought that the sea would replace you, but I was wrong. Nothing could replace you or Alannah, and I was a mad fool for ever believing that I was better off without either of you. These past years have been nothing but loneliness and despair. I know you can't hear me, but I am most heartily sorry for what I have done."

Alannah felt tears in her eyes as she listened to her father, and felt her heart thawing towards him. She had never thought that he had regretted his actions, but hearing the truth from his own lips made her cry softly. She wiped her eyes, and was about to say something to him when she felt her Song gathering. She listened, hearing the words that were forming in her mind, then opened her mouth and began to sing, her clear voice penetrating the air.

"_Alas, my love, you do me wrong,  
To cast me off discourteously.  
For I have loved you well and long,  
Delighting in your company._

Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my lady greensleeves.

Your vows you've broken, like my heart,  
Oh, why did you so enrapture me?  
Now I remain in a world apart  
But my heart remains in captivity.

Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my lady greensleeves.  


_I have been ready at your hand,  
To grant whatever you would crave,  
I have both wagered life and land,  
Your love and good-will for to have._

Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my lady greensleeves.  


_If you intend thus to disdain,  
It does the more enrapture me,  
And even so, I still remain  
A lover in captivity._

Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my lady greensleeves.

My men were clothed all in green,  
And they did ever wait on thee;  
All this was gallant to be seen,  
And yet thou wouldst not love me.

Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my lady greensleeves.

Thou couldst desire no earthly thing,  
but still thou hadst it readily.  
Thy music still to play and sing;  
And yet thou wouldst not love me.

Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my lady greensleeves.  


_Well, I will pray to God on high,  
that thou my constancy mayst see,  
And that yet once before I die,  
Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me._

Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my lady greensleeves.

_Ah, Greensleeves, now farewell, adieu,  
To God I pray to prosper thee,  
For I am still thy lover true,  
Come once again and love me_."

Elias gaped at Alannah as the last note faded, and she looked at him, a small smile on her face. He shook himself in surprise, and spoke in a voice full of awe. "Alannah-you….your voice is absolutely gorgeous! Where did you learn to sing like that, and where did that song come from?"

"I'm a Singer, Daidi. Songs just come to me. I have to sing them."

Elias wiped tears from his eyes. "Well, it was a beautiful song, Alannah. I've never heard a voice like yours. Did you sing for Jessicah?"

Alannah nodded, tears in her eyes. "I did, Daidi." She gulped, voice hitching, and Elias stood and held his arms out.

Alannah stared at him, tears streaming down her face, then collapsed into his arms, sobbing. "I still miss her Daidi, and I missed you. I missed you, Daidi!"

Elias hugged his daughter. "I missed you too, my inion."

And unknown to either of them, Jessicah Sullivan watched with a wide smile on her face as the two people she loved most in the world finally mended the bridge that had been broken between them.


	5. Chapter 5 Meetings

Father of Mine

Chapter Five Meetings

Stayne watched as Alannah ran around the kitchen, pulling out pots and pans, muttering under her breath. She had come into the cottage an hour ago, a wide smile on her face, and breathlessly informed Stayne that she had decided to reconcile with her father. He had grinned, pulling her into a hug, and then suggested that she invite him to dinner to show that the hatchet was well and truly buried. Alannah agreed, and now she was dashing about, trying to figure out what she was going to cook. "Chicken, beef, pork, fish, mutton, pudding, oysters, bread pudding, joint…"

Stayne placed his hand on her arm, stilling her pacing. "Alannah, I'm sure that no matter what you cook, your father will eat it. Besides, what is more important is the fact that the two of you have reconciled. So relax, make something you know you're good at, and everything will work itself out in the end. Now, since you are a bit distracted, how about I find your father and invite him to dinner?"

Alannah nodded, and then kissed him. "That would be wonderful, love. While you're at it, invite Alice and Tarrant over as well. Daidi wants to meet them as well."

"Momma, who's coming to dinner?"

Alannah turned and frowned at Katarina, who had come into the kitchen. "Young lady, I thought you were outside watching Michael. What are you doing inside, and where's your brother?"

Katarina pouted. "I'm thirsty, and Michael is in the garden. He's alright, Momma. I promise. Can I have a glass of water? Who's coming to dinner? Can we have chicken?"

Alannah laughed. "Yes, you may have some water, it's a surprise, and I suppose we could have chicken. Would you like dumplings to go with the chicken?"

Katarina nodded eagerly. "Yes, please Momma."

Stayne handed Katarina a glass of water. "Here's your water, little bit. Now, go back outside before your brother falls into the pond." Alannah squawked in shock and ran outside, breathing in relief as she saw that Michael was sitting under a tree, digging a deep hole. He looked up, and waved to her, and she shook her head and went back inside, glaring at Stayne.

"Ilosivic Stayne, don't you ever scare me like that again! Just for that, you get to teach Michael how to swim. I swear, sometimes it seems as though I'm raising three children."

Stayne looked contrite, and Alannah sighed, shaking her head in amusement. "You are impossible, love. Katarina, go on back outside. Ilosivic, go find my father and invite him to dinner."

Stayne walked up behind her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her throat. "I'd rather help you mix up the dough for the dumplings", he whispered.

Alannah rolled her eyes and smacked his hand. "I'm sure you would, darling, but I would be most grateful if you would do what I asked." She looked up at him, laughing at his pout, and kissed his cheek. "I'll wait until you get back, and we can mix the dough. Alright?"

Stayne smirked wickedly at her. "That sounds like a plan."

Katarina giggled at her parents, and then went back outside to help Michael dig the hole.

Alannah watched as Stayne left to find her father, and then began to prepare dinner.

Elias was in the Library, reading about the History of Underland, when he noticed someone heading for him. He gulped in slight fear. The man heading towards him was extremely tall, with a scarred face and eye patch from which long healed deep scars radiated outward. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and trousers that made his pale skin stand out. Elias watched nervously as the man came to a stop in front of his table, speaking in a voice that was deceptively soft for a man of his stature.

"Elias Sullivan?"

Elias nodded nervously. "Yes Sir."

Stayne smiled at him, and Elias breathed an audible sigh of relief and relaxed. "I'm Ilosivic Stayne. Mind if I sit down?" He gestured to the empty chair opposite Elias.

Elias shook his head. "No, not at all. Please, sit." Stayne complied, and Elias looked at him. "I must say, you are not what I expected. But I am glad to meet you, nevertheless. Of course, you realize that as Alannah's father I consider it my duty to ask you many questions."

Stayne laughed. "I would expect nothing less. Ask away, Lord Sullivan. I'm prepared to answer any and all questions you may have for me."

Elias nodded. "First, how did you lose your eye?"

Stayne smiled. "I was attacked by the JubJub Bird when I was younger. Alannah told me once that you knew the Captain that led the expedition to Snark Island."

Elias smiled. "Bellman and I were old friends. I nearly went with him on the Expedition, but _The Golden Bird_ needed some last minute repairs and I was unable to join them. But from what I heard, it was for the best that I did not go. The expedition was a disaster."

Stayne blinked in confusion. "Golden Bird?"

Elias smiled in pride. "My ship. She's the fastest ship in all of Underland. I'm very proud of her. Now, the next question. Where, when, and how did you meet Alannah?"

Stayne laughed. "That's actually three questions, but no matter. I first saw her when Iracebeth and Gabriel threw a Masquerade at Salazen Grum and invited her to sing. At the time, I was in the forced servitude of the Bluhdy Behg Head, so my life was not exactly going the way I wanted. The Masquerade was incredibly boring, but I knew that if I left before it ended, I would catch holy hell from the Queen. So I had resigned myself to a boring night, when the King introduced Alannah. I was transfixed by her-she was in a dark blue dress, and compared to the costumes sported by the other Lords and Ladies, hers was ordinary. But it didn't matter one whit. She was beautiful. Then she began to sing, and that was it. I was hers."

Elias smiled. "She does have quite the beautiful voice. I don't know where she got it from. I couldn't carry a tune in a bucket."

Stayne chuckled. "She's a Singer, and from what little I know about them, they occur very rarely. I've seen her use her Song to punish a man that had attempted to poison her."

Elias gaped at him in shock. "Someone tried to poison her? Who? Why?"

Stayne smiled grimly. "One of my soldiers, Waters. He had once been Captain of the White Army before Mirana demoted him and appointed me, and he was also quite upset that Alannah had turned down his suit. Of course, since she was four months pregnant with our daughter at the time, Waters' courting of her did not go over well with either of us. He held a grudge for a very long time, and finally he poisoned her with Sleeper's Bane. Luckily, I was able to find the Unicorn, cure her, and kill Waters. And since then, we've not been troubled by enemies."

Elias shook his head. "You both have led quite eventful lives. Alannah told me yesterday that you met each other while you were in exile in the Outlands, correct?" Stayne nodded, and Elias continued. "Why were you in Exile?"

"After Alice slew the Jabberwock on the Frabjous Day, Mirana banished me along with her sister. I paid the consequence of working for Iracebeth by being chained to her, which for me was a fate much worse than death. I hated the Red Queen. Luckily, Alannah saved me before I succumbed to madness. Mirana later Pardoned me, and I've been in her service ever since. It's much more rewarding working for someone because you want to, not because you are forced to."

Elias nodded in agreement. "It most certainly is. Now, my next question is going to be quite blunt, so if you don't want to answer, you do not have to. Were you and my daughter lovers before you were married?"

Stayne bit his lip. "We were. I'll be honest with you, before I met her; I had a reputation as being quite the ladies' man. I did frequent the brothels, and I also knew many courtesans. I also had the singularly unpleasant burden of being Iracebeth's lover after the King died. But none of them meant a thing to me. They were….transactions, nothing more or less. Alannah was my first true lover, and I have not had another woman in my bed since." He smiled softly. "She's also the only woman to ever see past this scarred face of mine, and that alone is enough to make me love her madly."

Elias smiled in approval. "Well answered, Ilosivic Stayne. I can see that Alannah chose her husband wisely."

Stayne grinned. "I always thought so. Of course, I have quite the wonderful wife and children as well. Our oldest, Katarina, is almost ten. Michael is going to be five." He laughed. "This reminds me, Alannah wants you to come to dinner tonight. Alice and Tarrant are coming as well."

"I would be most delighted, thank you. What time should I arrive?"

Stayne thought. "Eight o clock. That's usually when we eat. Our cottage is easy to find. It's in the large Main Garden. Alannah didn't want to live at Court, but we both love Marmoreal, so Mirana had the cottage built for us when Katarina was a baby. Plus, with Alannah being Royal Court Healer, having the cottage allows her to have a place to brew her potions."

Back at the cottage, Alannah had finished chopping the carrots to add to the pot. Michael and Katarina were still outside, diligently digging the hole deeper and deeper. Both were covered in dirt. Michael looked at his sister.

"Katarina, who's coming to dinner?"

Katarina sighed. "I told you, Aunt Alice and Uncle Tarrant. You've asked me that twice."

"But didn't you say that Momma told you that there was a surprise coming as well? Who's the surprise?"

Katarina picked up a handful of dirt and deposited it next to her, then looked over at her brother, a patient smile on her face. "Momma didn't tell me, so I don't know. But Momma is really excited, so it must be someone important."

"Katarina! Michael! Come inside and get washed up!"

Alannah shook her head in bemusement as her children came inside. "Did you leave any dirt in the gardens, or is it all covering you? Michael, you can go into the tub first. I just filled it, so the water is nice and warm, and there's a new cake of soap. So go get that dirt and grime off you."

Michael pouted. "Do I have to, Momma? I'm not that dirty, honest!"

Alannah placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Michael Stayne, you are black with dirt. Into the tub! Now!"

Michael sighed mournfully and walked towards the bathroom. Alannah laughed, and then looked at Katarina. "You're next, young lady, so don't look so smug. How did you get so dirty, anyway?"

Katarina puffed up with pride. "We were digging a hole, Momma! It's going to be the deepest hole in the world."

Alannah giggled. "Is it? And what are you going to put in this deep hole?"

Katarina grinned. "Nothing, Momma. We just wanted to dig."

"I see," Alannah said, laughing. She turned as she heard the door open, smiling at Stayne. "Did you see the hole our children dug?"

Stayne laughed. "I did." He looked at Katarina. "Tell me, little one, did you or Michael leave any dirt?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Momma! I'm all clean!" Michael called from the bathroom, and Alannah called back.

"Did you use soap?"

"Yes, Momma! I smell good!"

Alannah laughed. "That's good. Katarina, go get ready for your bath. Ilosivic, get Michael out of the tub and get him dressed. I have to go check on dinner."

Stayne went into the bathroom, laughing at the dirt that covered the bottom of the tub. Michael grinned at him. "Hi Daddy."

"Lad, you could grow flowers in the dirt in this tub. Come on, let's get you out, dried off, and dressed." He pulled a towel off the rack, holding it open. Michael clambered out of the tub and Stayne wrapped the towel around him, ruffling his dark brown hair. Michael giggled, and Stayne grinned. "Now, let's go get you dressed. Your sister is waiting to use the tub."

Thirty minutes later, the children were clean and scrubbed, the chicken was cooking on the stove, the dumplings were ready to be dropped in the pot, and all that remained was for the dinner guests to arrive.


	6. Chapter 6  A Delightful Dinner

Father of Mine

Chapter Six A Delightful Dinner

Alice and Tarrant were the first to arrive, and Tarrant was all aquiver with eager curiosity. He looked pleadingly at Alannah. "Who is this mysterious guest that you have invited? Is it someone you know well? Is it someone I know well? Is it a person of import? Is this person bringing anyone else? Am I overdressed? Do you need my or Alice's help with anything?"

Alannah laughed, and Tarrant blushed in slight embarrassment. "To answer your questions, Tarrant-You'll both find out in a few moments who the surprise guest is, it's someone I know quite well, the person is not overly important, as far as I know the person is coming alone, you look fine, and could you keep an eye on the little ones while I set the table? Katarina, come help me, please."

Tarrant saluted. "I would be most willing to watch the wee bairns while ye get everything ready for supper."

Katarina slid off the couch and walked over to Alannah. "How can I help, Momma?"

"Do you think you can carry the silverware over to the table and place some by each plate?" Alannah asked her, and Katarina nodded solemnly.

"Yes, Momma. I can."

Alannah smiled. "Excellent. Get to it. Ilosivic!" She turned and glared at Stayne, who was about to head out the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make sure our guest can find their way to the cottage. If that's acceptable to you." Stayne answered.

"That's fine, love. It's a good idea."

Stayne grinned at her. "Of course it's a good idea. I thought of it, didn't I?"

Alannah answered him with a glare, and he chuckled, and then looked down the path. "Looks like I won't have to act as escort and guide after all. The guest is heading this way."

Alannah's eyes widened in panic. "Alright, uh, chicken is cooking, dumplings are…dumpled, table is set, Oh Time I look a fright! Do you think this dress is alright? Katarina, Michael, are your hands clean? Are my hands clean? Are there plates on the table?"

Stayne sighed, walked over to her and gently gripped her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "Relax, love. You look beautiful, there are place settings and plates on the table, your hands are quite clean and so are the children's. The dress looks marvelous on you. Now, take a deep breath, and go and greet your guest."

Alannah took a breath and smiled at him in gratitude. "Thank you for the boost of confidence."

She walked towards the door, and beamed widely at Lord Sullivan. "Hello, Father. I'm so pleased that you could make it."

Lord Sullivan smiled softly and grasped her hand, kissing it. "My dear, I would not miss this supper for the entire world. I thank you for inviting me."

Alannah blushed deeply, and then composed herself. "I hope you don't mind chicken and dumplings."

Sullivan grinned. "Not one bit. That sounds delicious. Now, I would like to meet everyone here. I've already met your husband, and we got along quite well. Although I did have to ask him some very tough questions. Father's prerogative, you understand."

Alannah laughed. "I understand perfectly. Well, why don't I start with your grandchildren? Katarina, Michael, come over here." They obeyed, and Alannah smiled down at them. "I want you both to meet your Grandda."

Katarina looked up at Lord Sullivan, smiled, and spoke enthusiastically. "Hi! I'm Katarina, I'm nine years old, I can draw really well, I have a puppy named Badger, are you a sailor?"

Sullivan laughed heartily. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Katarina. Nine? My, you are a big girl, aren't you? And yes, I am a sailor. But who may I ask is the handsome lad hiding behind his momma's skirts?"

Alannah looked down and smiled softly, then gently extracted Michael from her dress. "This is Michael. Michael, say hello to your Grandda."

"Hello," Michael mumbled, and Alannah looked at her father apologetically.

"He's shy, that's all. Give him about an hour, and he will be chunnering away at you, I promise."

Elias smiled down at Michael. "I'm sure we'll get along splendidly, won't we lad? Tell me, do you believe in magic?" Michael nodded, and Elias grinned. "That's wonderful! Because I happen to know a magic trick. Would you like to see?"

Michael's eyes widened, and he nodded eagerly. Alannah watched in amusement as Elias knelt in front of Michael, hands open.

"Do you see the magic coin in my hand?"

Michael stared, and then shook his head, and Elias gave him a mock look of surprise. "It's right in my hand? You really don't see it?" Michael shook his head again, and Elias looked at his hands, pretending to gasp in shock. "Why! You're right, it isn't there! Now, where in the world could it be? I had it in my hand a few moments ago." He tilted his head, and then grinned. "I found it!"

Michael looked around. "Where?"

"Right here." He reached behind Michael, producing the coin he had hidden in between his fingers, and pulled away, showing Michael the coin that nestled in the palm of his hand. "You had it hidden in your ear the whole time!"

Michael clapped, giggling. "Do more magic, please!"

Alannah smiled at them. "Later, Michael. Supper's on the table, and I still need to introduce Daidi to Alice and Tarrant."

Michael sighed, and Alannah glared at him. "Young man, you are not going to win my sympathies that way. Katarina, if you and Michael could go and tell everyone to come sit and eat, I would be most grateful."

"Yes, Momma," two voices replied. Alannah smiled, and Elias shook his head in pride.

"You are quite the wonderful parent, Alannah. Time knows you didn't exactly have good role models."

Alannah looked at him. "Daidi, you and Momma were excellent parents. You both loved me, and I know you tried to do what was best for me. I loved hearing your stories, and I always loved reading your letters, and I was quite sad when they stopped coming. Momma and I had been estranged for quite a while, but we made up, and I never stopped loving her, just as I never fully stopped loving you."

Elias smiled, and then kissed her cheek. "And I always had a place in my heart for you, my darling daughter." Alannah blushed. Elias's eyes suddenly widened.

"Excuse me for a moment; I left something out in my carriage." He ran outside, returning a moment later with a package. He shook his head in bemusement. "I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached to me. I brought you something, and I nearly forgot to give it to you. Your remark about my stories reminded me. Here."

He handed her the package, and Alannah unwrapped it, and then gasped in delight. It was a large, leather bound book. Stamped on the front in gold leaf were the words _Sailor Stories_. Elias smiled softly. "I collected stories during my voyages. Some are ones I've told you, others are ones I've never even heard of. Do you like it?"

Alannah nodded, and Elias grinned happily.

"I'm so glad to hear it. Now, shall we go and have some of that delicious dinner you cooked?" Alannah nodded, and he looped his arms around hers, escorting her to the table. They sat, and Elias took a deep breath, sighing in happiness. "It all smells absolutely mouth watering, Alannah."

"Oh, yes Alannah is a great cook, a marvelous chef, she makes wonderful food, excellent food, delicious food, and there's so much here, and it all looks so good, and I can't wait to eat it all."

Elias blinked at the man who had just spoken, then grinned widely, and slapped his hand on the table. "You must be Tarrant Hightopp!"

Tarrant grinned. "Indeed I am, and unless I am very much mistaken, you are Lord Elias Sullivan, father to our hostess."

Elias extended his hand, and Tarrant shook it. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Mr. Hightopp. And this lovely young woman seated next to you must be Alice, correct?"

Tarrant nodded, and Elias took Alice's hand, gently kissing it. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, my dear."

Alice smiled. "Thank you, Lord Sullivan. I am quite pleased to meet you as well."

"I insist that you call me Elias, both of you. I was never one to stand on formality."

Alice and Tarrant smiled, and Alice answered, "Neither are we. In fact, I was considered odd where I come from because I refused to conform to the strictures Society placed upon me. I think that is perhaps my biggest reason for loving Underland-I am free to be who I want."

Elias laughed. "That is the most rewarding thing of all, I think-to be able to be who you want, not what other people expect you to be."

As the supper and good conversation progressed, Elias found himself thinking about how fortunate he was, and how close he came to throwing away the opportunity to reconcile with his daughter. He decided to tell her the reason he had come back.

"Alannah? Do you want to know why I came back, why I decided I needed to make amends?"

She nodded, eyes wide, and then gasped. "You aren't dying, are you Daidi?"

Elias shook his head. "No, I am quite healthy. But a death is the reason I returned. I had a first mate, Alex Cross, who had a daughter the same age as you named Elaina. They were quite close, but then Elaina married a man that Alex did not approve of. Her husband was a boorish lout, but try as Alex would, he could not get his daughter to see the danger, and she cut off all ties with him. When we next made port in her town, Alex discovered to his horror that she had been killed by her husband, who had then taken his own life in remorse. Alex was devastated, and all he could tell me was that he wished he could have had more time with her when she was younger, and he wished she hadn't cast him aside. That made me realize that I had made the same mistake with you, and I became determined to try and regain something, no matter how small." He suddenly grinned. "And your husband is most definitely not a boorish lout."

Alannah laughed. "I wouldn't have fallen in love with him if he was."

After supper, everyone said their goodbyes, and Alannah looked at Stayne. They breathed sighs of relief, and flopped onto the couch in unison. Alannah closed her eyes. "I don't want to clean up, Ilosivic. I think we should just leave the dishes until tomorrow."

Stayne looked over at her. "You do look knackered, babe. Why don't you let the children and I take care of the clean up?"

Alannah smiled gratefully. "That would be wonderful. If you will excuse me, I am going to go into the bedroom and collapse."

Stayne laughed. "Go right ahead, love."

Half an hour later, Alannah felt Stayne sliding in next to her. He pulled her into his arms, gently kissing her shoulder, and she spoke in a sleepy voice. "Everything all cleaned?"

"Yes, love. All neat and tidy."

"Good. Did Katarina and Michael go to bed without any trouble?"

"Again, yes. Don't worry, Alannah. I managed quite nicely. I always do."

Alannah laughed quietly. "That's true."

Stayne chuckled. "Goodnight, love."

They drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

Back in his room at Marmoreal, Elias sighed in happiness. He had reconciled with his daughter, met his two beautiful grandchildren, and become friends with the Mad Hatter and Alice. All in all, he reflected, his day had gone quite marvelously.


	7. Chapter 7 Departures and Promises

Father of Mine

Chapter Seven Departures and Promises

A week had passed, and finally the time had come for Elias to return to his ship. Alannah had woken up that morning, and after breakfast had gone to see her Father, and been informed by the butler that he and Mirana were in the throne room. "Her Majesty has something she wants to ask both you and your father."

Alannah nodded in acknowledgement, and then headed into the throne room. Mirana smiled at her. "Thank you for coming, Alannah. I have asked your father if he would be willing to accept a permanent position at Court. That way, you would both be able to spend more time together and perhaps become closer. He said he would leave the decision in your hands."

Alannah looked at her Father, her mind racing in thought. Did she want him to stay here permanently? Would he be happy if he stayed? She knew that they had reconciled, but how long would it be, she wondered, before the Siren Song of the sea became too much for him to resist? She suddenly realized the answer, and smiled before speaking.

"No. Don't take the position, Daidi. I know you think that by doing so you would make me happy, but in the end, you would grow disenchanted with the sedentary life. You said at dinner last week that you never stood on formality, and if you became a Court Lord, you would be expected to be Formal in all your Ways, and you would be most Unhappy with that."

Mirana looked at her in surprise. "Are you sure that is what you want, Alannah?"

Alannah nodded, and smiled at her Daidi.

"He's a sailor, Mirana. It is what he is good at, what he knows, and he would be most unhappy if he had to remain in one place permanently. I know and accept that now. But if he will promise that he will write me once a month and come back here often, then I will be most grateful. Can you promise me that, Daidi?"

Elias hugged her tightly. "I most certainly can, my dear. It's a simple enough request, and one that I will do my utmost to fulfill. Now, I must ask that you too maintain a correspondence with me."

Alannah smiled. "I shall, and I tell you what-I'll even have Katarina and Michael write to you. That way you can be in touch with them as well."

Elias beamed. "That would be wonderful." He looked at Mirana, and bowed. "Majesty, I am grateful for the offer you made, but as my daughter says-I belong to the sea. However, I realize now that it does not mean that I have to neglect everything else. I had forgotten that, and it cost me dearly." He gently took Alannah's hands in his, and smiled softly at her. "I almost lost the chance to reconcile with you, my inion. And that, I think, would have ultimately hurt me more than Jessicah's death." He laughed. "And she is also right in that I would be most unhappy playing the part of a stuck up Lord. I would much rather be a merchant seaman."

Mirana smiled. "Then I wish you Fairfarren and a Safe Journey. I will have a carriage waiting for you when you are ready to depart. May the wind be at your back, Captain Sullivan."

Elias smiled. "Thank you, Majesty. Alannah, I have one more thing to ask before I go and pack my sea bags. Will you and your family accompany me to the docks to see me off?"

"Of course we will, Daidi. I would not miss this chance for anything. What time will you be leaving?"

Elias thought for a moment, and then grinned. "Give me about a half hour to get all packed, and I will meet you in front of the main gate. Is that enough time?"

Alannah laughed. "More than enough, Daidi. We shall meet you in front of the gate in a half an hour." She gave him one final kiss before heading back to the cottage.

Stayne smiled at her as she entered. "How did everything go?"

"It went wonderfully. Daidi is leaving an half an hour, and he wants all of us to accompany him to the docks to see him off." Stayne gaped at her, and was about to speak, but she held her hand up. "Ilosivic, before you say anything, I need to explain something. My Daidi is a sailor. He loves the sea, and he loves the places his work can take him. Mirana offered him a permanent place at Court, but I think that was more of a kind gesture than anything else. Daidi would not be able to live a quiet, sedentary life or be able to play the part of a Lord. He's happy with who he is, and I've realized that I am happy as well. I will miss him while he is away, but he's promised to write me often, and he will come back to visit us. So I can let him go, knowing that I haven't lost him."

Stayne kissed her. "I doubt you ever truly lost him, love. But that's wonderful to hear, nevertheless."

Alannah smiled, and kissed him back, stopping when she felt a tugging on her skirts. She looked down. Michael stared up at her, an eager and excited expression on his face. Katarina was beside him, looking just as excited. Michael spoke first.

"Momma, are we going to see Grandda's boat?"

Alannah nodded. "We are, but first the two of you have to go get dressed. The carriage will be here soon, and you can't go to the docks in your night clothes. There's clean clothes hanging in your closets, and your shoes are under your beds. Hurry up!" They ran out of the room, and Alannah called after them: "Make sure whatever you wear matches!"

"Yes, Momma!" Came two answering replies, and Alannah sighed in relief and sank onto the couch. Stayne sat next to her, a grin on his face.

"Good advice, love. But I don't think you need worry too much-they both are pretty adept at picking out their clothes."

The carriage arrived five minutes later. Ten minutes later, Alannah, Stayne, and the children had piled in, greeted Elias, and were on their way to the Port on the White Sea.

When they arrived, Katarina and Michael stared in rapt wonder at the ships that lined the harbor. They ranged in size from small sloops to large, three masted frigates. Alannah and Stayne were no less fascinated. Both had spent their entire lives in Underland, and while they did know about boats, much of the information came from books. Elias smiled to himself, noticing the eager look in their eyes.

"The _Golden Bird_ is this way." He led them down the path, stopping in front of a medium sized merchant vessel. "Here she is, and isn't she a beauty?"

Stayne and Alannah nodded in agreement. The _Golden Bird_ was a dark brown in color. She had just been polished, and the wood shone darkly. There were three masts, and from each mast a sail hung limply, ready to catch the wind and send her flying over the waves. Elias smiled in pride. "Well, what do you think?"

Alannah smiled. "She's beautiful, Daidi." Alannah turned so that she could see the fore of the ship, and gasped in delight at the figurehead-a large golden bird, wings spread in flight. "I see where you found the name."

Elias nodded. "Yes. She named herself. Would you like to come on board and have a look around?"

Alannah smiled, and then shook her head. "No, Daidi. We need to be getting home. The children are exhausted after that long carriage ride, and I have things that need doing. But thank you for showing her to us. She is a truly beautiful ship."

Elias pulled her into a hug. "Thank you for being willing to reconcile with me, my inion. Ta ghara agram duit, Alannah."

"I love you too, Daidi. Slán leat."

Elias kissed her cheek. "Slán agat, my inion. I promise to write you as soon as I can."

He shook hands with Stayne, kissed Michael and Katarina, then turned and headed up the gangplank to his ship. Alannah watched him go, a sad smile on her face. She waved to him. "Remember your promise, Daidi! Write to me!"

"I will, Alannah! Don't worry! Fairfarren, my beautiful daughter!"

They waited and watched until the _Golden Bird_ had disappeared from view, then Stayne spoke. "I think it is time we returned home, love. The children are about to fall asleep on their feet, and I'm rather tired myself. We're in for another long carriage ride, you realize."

Alannah sighed. "I know. At least Mirana loaned us a comfortable one. We should be able to get some sleep. Katarina, Michael, come along. We're going home."

They climbed into the carriage, and the children immediately curled up on the seats and fell into a deep sleep. Alannah leaned against Stayne, and he began gently stroking her arm. She sighed happily, and then tilted her head so she was looking up at him. "Ilosivic?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you for forcing me to go and talk with my Daidi that day. If you hadn't, I probably would never have been able to work up the courage, and we would have remained forever estranged."

Stayne chuckled, and then kissed her. "You're quite welcome. Now, get some sleep. We've got a ways to go before we reach Marmoreal."

Alannah shut her eyes and let the rhythm of the carriage lull her into slumber. Her last thought before sleep claimed her was that she finally had her Daidi back.

And on the _Golden Bird_, Elias Sullivan grinned in joy as he realized that he had not lost his daughter as he had feared. Instead, he thought in happiness, he had found her-and he was determined to remain a part of her life.

No matter what.

THE END


End file.
